Fangirl
by dancingdeaky
Summary: Kuki's been on her laptop way more longer than usual, and she's been referencing Harry Potter a whole lot lately. Curious, Sector V are going to find out why. Random one-shot I thought of.


**The beginning may seem like a different fanfic but trust me it's apart of the story! Anyways pls enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Potter, you really want me to make out with you right now, don't you." Draco said as Harry dragged him into a broom closet._

 _"Malfoy, it pleases me a lot." Harry said._

 _He entered the closet and locked the door._

 _"And this can be our little secret." Harry said._

 _He walked up to Draco whilst pulling his shirt off of him._

 _"You know, Granger has been suspicious of us lately." Draco said._

 _Harry slowly kissed him on the lips, then let go._

 _"She won't mind, it's Ron and the others we'll have to worry about." Harry said._

 _He kissed him again, slowly going down to his jawline, then to his neck. Draco moaned softly._

 _"You just know all the right places Potter." Draco said._

 _Harry continued planting kisses all over his neck, making Draco moan even more._

 _Yes, yes I do." Harry mumbled._

 _He went back to his lips, passionately kissing him._ _Draco played with his hair whilst Harry's arms were around his neck. They began stripping off cl-_

"Kooks, what are you doing?" Wally asked.

Kuki saw him and shut her laptop as quickly as she could, then hid it under a green Rainbow Monkey.

"Nothing Wally." Kuki said nervously.

"Uh… okay. We're planning on going to Lime Ricky's for some sodas, come on." Wally said.

"I think I would prefer to stay here." Kuki stated.

"What?! Kooks we're going to have sodas and you would prefer staying at home?! Almost all of the TND will be there." Wally said.

"But I'm uh…" Kuki then faked yawned. "...tired, extremely tired. Better get some sleep, bye Wally!"

She then got up and pushed Wally out of her room.

"But Kooks-"

Kuki slammed the door in front of Wally's face and returned to typing on her laptop.

"Man, what is up with her?!" Wally muttered.

"So, did she say she'll go?" Abby asked as she walked towards him.

"No, she says she's 'tired'." Wally said.

"What? That girl is hiding something, she's been in her room a lot lately." Abby said. "And Numbuh 5 thinks she's going to find out."

"But we can't go in now, she won't let us." Wally said.

"Well then, we'll just have to trick her into coming out." Abby said.

She walked into the room with Wally. Kuki gasped and shut her laptop again.

"Hey Numbuh 5, I already told Numbuh 4 that I won't be coming." Kuki said.

"And why is that?" Abby questioned.

Kuki then fake yawned again.

"I'm sooper tired!" Kuki lied.

"But there's a new Rainbow Monkey movie that we were going to see afterwards." Abby said.

"WHAT?! We're watching a cruddy Rainbow Monkey movie?!" Wally yelled.

Abby nudged his arm hardly.

"OW! What was that f- oh… got it." Wally said.

"There is?! I would've been alerted by email about it. I am subscribed to the Rainbow Monkey Official Website!" Kuki said.

"Then why don't _I_ check on your laptop." Abby said.

"Okay! Wait- NO WAY!" Kuki screamed.

Abby and Wally stared at her in confusion.

"And why is that." Abby asked.

"Because it's… erm… dead yeah I need to go charge it!" Kuki hastened.

"Well then you should give it to me so I can charge it." Abby said.

"Sure, wait I-I can't. My charger is… broken, yeah, broken." Kuki said.

"But my charger isn't." Abby said.

"Well… I only like using things that are mine." Kuki said.

Abby had enough. She started running towards the laptop.

"NO!" Kuki shrieked. She grabbed it off her.

"Give me it back!" Kuki yelled.

"What are you hiding?!" Abby asked.

"Nothing!" Kuki said.

"Then GIVE ME IT!" Abby yelled.

"NEVER!" Kuki screamed.

Wally just stared at them in shock, the two girls continued fighting over the laptop.

"Numbuh 4, don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Abby yelled.

"Okay." Wally said.

He then ran out of the room.

"Where are you going fool-MMPH!" Kuki had landed right on top of her.

"Get off, you're hurting my arse!" Abby yelled.

"Give it back!" Kuki whined.

"Then show me what you're hiding!" Abby said.

"NO!" Kuki yelled.

"Then I won't give it back!" Abby yelled.

Wally then came back into the room, but with Hoagie and Nigel beside him.

"Holy crud!" Hoagie muttered.

"Why are they fighting?" Nigel asked.

"Kooks is hiding something in her laptop." Wally said.

"Oh really?" Nigel said.

He walked up to Abby who had the laptop in her hand and snatched it off her. Neither of the girls noticed, because they were too busy yanking each others hair.

"Looking for this?" Hoagie said whilst pointing at the laptop.

"Quick, Numbuh 5 what's her password?" Nigel asked.

"Wally!" Abby yelled.

Kuki gaped as she saw Nigel open her laptop. She let go of Abby and ran to him, but it was too late.

"Holy shit!" Nigel muttered, his face became extremely white.

"What, what is it?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 3 is writing… porn!" Hoagie said.

"It isn't porn, it's Harry Potter fanfic!" Kuki said.

"And it's extremely disgusting." Wally said whilst gagging.

They all stared away from the screen, from all their disgust.

"You know what, Numbuh 5 is going to church, to purify her soul from that." Abby said whilst walking away from the room.

"I'll be going too." Hoagie said.

Nigel went after him. All that was left was Kuki and Wally.

"Why is your password my name?" Wally asked.

"Bye Numbuh 4!" Kuki said whilst pushing him out and slamming the door on his face.

"Not again!" Wally muttered.

THE END!

* * *

 **Kuki with her Harry Potter fanfiction, sksksk. Hope you enjoyed and pls review!**


End file.
